


Just a Dollop (Of Blueberry Frosting)

by reeby10



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Writing Rainbow Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Crowley isn't happy to be competing on The Great British Bake Off. Until he sees Aziraphale, that is.





	Just a Dollop (Of Blueberry Frosting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Crowley wasn’t sure how he’d been convinced to do this. Sure, he was _good_ at baking, but he didn’t really _like_ it that much. Sweets just weren’t especially his thing. But Hastur had basically blackmailed him into it, because Hastur was that kind of asshole and also not-so-secretly a huge fan of The Great British Bake Off.

So here he was, already sweating in a big white tent in the middle of a field. It wasn’t his ideal way to spend a weekend, honestly, but he had noticed that one of the other contestants was quite cute. At least he’d have something nice to look at while sweating through a dozen sweet rolls.

With the devil’s luck, Aziraphale — the cute contestant he had noticed while they prepped to film the first round — was at the station right in front of Crowley. It gave him a perfect view that he felt absolutely no guilt in indulging in while he had nothing else to do, i.e. while waiting for his pastry to proof. An ass like that deserved appreciation after all.

Better than that view, though, was when Aziraphale tasted a dollop of the blueberry cream cheese frosting he apparently planned to drizzle over his sweet rolls. Crowley actually stopped in shock for a moment at the sight, eyes locked on that perfect pink mouth as it sampled the frosting. He might have even whimpered a little.

It was a good thing there were no cameras currently showing any of him below the counter, because it certainly wouldn’t be appropriate for broadcasting.

Despite such terrible distractions, Crowley somehow made it through the round with a dozen black cherry and candied pecan sweet rolls — rather fantastic looking and tasting, in his not-so-humble opinion — to put before the judges. He was sure to be in the top picks.

 _Suck on that, Hastur_ , he thought a little viciously.

They took a short break after baking and before judging so that everyone could get a drink, go to the restroom, that sort of thing. Crowley took the opportunity to sidle up to Aziraphale, who had a steaming mug of tea within minutes of the break being called. He looked blissful sipping at it and Crowley almost didn’t want to disturb him.

But only almost.

“How’d your sweet rolls come out, then?” he asked, smirking a little when Aziraphale startled at the sudden question.

The pretty brown eyes that turned to look at him had his breath catching in his throat. How could a grown man be so bloody _adorable_? It was a good thing he hadn’t gotten a look of Aziraphale this close up before baking because there was no way he would have been able to get through.

“Oh, um, quite well, I think,” Aziraphale replied. He looked surprised and a little concerned that Crowley was speaking to him, which honestly wasn’t a terribly unusual reaction in Crowley’s experience. “How… how were yours?”

“Fine, you know.” Crowley waved a hand vaguely, then raised his eyebrows. “It looked like yours tasted absolutely _heavenly_ though.”

Much to Crowley’s delight, Aziraphale immediately flushed and looked away in embarrassment. It made his cherubic face even more adorable, which was entirely unfair in Crowley’s opinion. He was losing his train of thought already.

After a moment of awkward silence as Crowley tried to figure out where to go from there — he’d never been particularly good at flirting, which Hastur liked to remind him of every time they went out to a pub — Aziraphale looked back at him. He smiled a little, cheeks still a bit flushed, and reached out to touch a gentle hand to Crowley’s.

“Would you like to get dinner with me tonight, after this is over?” Aziraphale asked, sounding nervous. Crowley was almost too distracted by how cute it made him to pay attention to the words. “A, um, date?”

But that certainly got his attention. He gaped, shocked by how forthright the other man was. He _really_ hadn’t expected that, and he wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Yes!” he gasped out when the silence had just began to get uncomfortable. Crowey didn’t want Aziraphale to think that he wasn’t absolutely thrilled at the thought of going on a date with him. Because he was. Very much.

Aziraphale’s small smile grew to almost blinding proportions, and Crowley was pretty sure he fell in love right then and there. He opened his mouth to say something probably very embarrassing for them both when he was thankfully interrupted by one of the production assistants calling for them to return to their stations.

“We’ll talk again at the next break?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley nodded, and was a little shocked when Aziraphale leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek. He turned to head back to his station with a pleased smile, leaving Crowley gaping, once again, behind him. Apparently Aziraphale was just _full_ of surprises.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the production assistant frowning at him. He closed his mouth with a decisive snap and hurried to follow Aziraphale and the rest of the contestants as they trailed their way back into the main section of the tent. At his station, waiting for the cameras to finish setting up so they could film the judging of the sweet rolls, he was suddenly struck by a thought. A terrible, horrible thought.

If the date went well tonight, he was going to have to thank Hastur for forcing him to try out for the show. Which was something he absolutely didn’t want to have to do because Hastur would never let him live it down. Never. Been there, done that, didn’t want to visit again.

 _Well_ , he thought as Aziraphale smiled at him over his shoulder and he felt his heart melt again, _this might just be worth it_.


End file.
